Perdona si mi amor te incomoda
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Soltera?... Ah, ya entiendo… ¿Yo? Separado, supongo que suena mejor que abandonado… ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Sí, supongo que habrán notado que tengo últimamente muchas tramas de universo alternativo, no creo que se deba al pretexto de mis parejas extrañas (la verdad sospecho que podría resolverlo en el mundo ninja) sino mas bien a que ya no tengo ni idea de lo que Kishimoto es capaz de hacer para seguir destruyendo mis tramas ninja, así que un AU es seguro para escribir sin empezar a chocar con los detalles del canon._

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña El valor de los extras; no son los protagonistas, pero tienen una historia que contar. (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**Perdona si mi amor te incomoda**

¿Soltera?... Ah, ya entiendo… ¿Yo? Separado, supongo que suena mejor que abandonado… ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

* * *

**Vodka y club soda**

Karin apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sujetaba el teléfono con furia.

— ¿Y no podías haberme dicho hace media hora? — preguntó tratando de sonar natural.

—_Hace media hora no lo sabía, por eso es un imprevisto._

—Sí bueno, eso tiene sentido.

—_Iremos mañana. Tengo que irme._

—… Claro… mañana yo salgo para Konoha ¿Recuerdas?

— _¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo regresas?_

— ¿Dos meses? ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar? ¡Tú me mandaste!

—…_Tengo demasiadas cosas en que ocuparme, por eso te relego la mitad de ellas… Cuando regreses iremos, lo prometo._

—Quiero pensar que al menos si me llevarás al aeropuerto.

—_Sí, eso sí._

—Entonces nos vemos mañana _a-mor-ci-to_.

—_Adiós._

Karin terminó la llamada preguntándose por milésima vez porque se había enamorado del segundo individuo más antipático de todo Oto y que además era un adicto al trabajo. Suspiró con cansancio pensando amargamente que su planchado perfecto de pelo había sido en vano, hizo un mohín y llamó al mesero para que tomara su orden; el hecho de haber sido plantada no le había quitado el hambre y ya que estaba ahí, lo menos que podía hacer era comer por ultima vez en varios meses el mejor cerdo empanizado con miga de marañón acompañado con aderezo blanco de cebollines.

Comió sin prisa, disfrutando la vista que daban los campos de arroz en la noche. Como aún no había cosecha, parecía que un montón de espejos se dispersaban sobre la planicie y las laderas de las montañas. No negaba que era una vista linda pero ella no se consideraba a si misma como una chica de campo. Sus ambiciones iban más a un ambiente urbano, centros comerciales, fiestas que no involucraran lámparas de papel y oraciones en el templo y sí muchas luces, música estridente y algunos tragos para entrara en calor. El único motivo por el que no se había marchado era su actual… novio…

Usualmente no lo llamaba de esa manera, y él nunca había usado la palabra _novia_ con ella, a los dos se les antojaba más que esa palabra en particular estaba bien en la preparatoria y quizás la universidad pero no para dos adultos profesionales. Él se limitaba a decir que era la chica con la que salía y ella debía buscarse algunos sinónimos como pareja o compañero de cama, amante o lo que fuera.

Habían salido un par de veces el último año de la universidad, él se graduó primero y ella hasta el siguiente año, pero volvieron a verse porque la llamó para cubrir la vacante de analista-investigador de la empresa que se había propuesto montar.

Dos años más tarde, _TAKA_ era la agencia de inteligencia privada más importante del país y con el viaje que tenía encomendado hacer, su participación en el extranjero aceleraría su crecimiento. El objetivo era estar a la par de AKATSUKI de Ame, o ANBU de Konoha.

Agradecidos deberían estar del escándalo de Danzō Shimura como para poder tener la oportunidad de entrar a Konoha.

Era una tarea muy importante, tenia que vender la propuesta de seguridad para la Cumbre de los Cinco que tendría cede en aquella ciudad, de conseguirlo, no solo su nombre tendría eco en todos los países desarrollados, sino que habría dinero suficiente como para que reconsideraran su posición respecto a cierto asunto que a ella le tenía en conflicto.

Acabó de comer, se limpio los labios desprendiéndose también del labial y miró su mano izquierda donde tenía puesto el anillo de graduación e imagino un anillo de compromiso.

La simple idea la entusiasmó de tal manera que el mesero se vio gratificado con una generosa propina, Karin salió del restaurante y decidió regresar a su departamento para volver a verificar que llevaba todo a falta de otra cosa que hacer.

Una sola maleta y una bolsa se mano. En la maleta no había puesto más que su mejor ropa y un par de zapatos que no eran demasiado en espacio, su plan maestro era comprar todo en Konoha, porque si no salían las cosas de acuerdo al plan, no tendría otra oportunidad de visitar la gran urbe para actualizar su guardarropa. En la bolsa de mano los documentos principales y los archivos digitales, su computadora portátil, la bolsa de cosméticos y su cartera de mano, no necesitaba nada más.

Satisfecha con la inspección y convencida de que sería felicitada por haber roto las expectativas que se tenían sobre ella al imaginarla pagando escandalosas cuotas por exceso de equipaje, se fue a la cama no sin antes verificar el despertador. Sería una verdadera pesadilla que no sonara a la hora adecuada, porque si por ella fuera, no abriría los ojos sino hasta el medio día…

O una hora después, entre "cinco minutos más" y "ya voy".

Su grito retumbó en todo el edificio, se vistió con la misma ropa de la noche anterior porque por algún motivo no pudo encontrar el traje que había elegido para el viaje, su alisado de cabello no había sobrevivido a una noche de giros descontrolados y enredado fue una presa difícil para el cepillo aunque ya se había puesto la crema para peinar. Terminó por hacer una coleta alta que no se veía del todo mal y tomó su equipaje corriendo al ascensor mientras marcaba para pedir una disculpa por la tardanza luchando al mismo tiempo por subir la cremallera del vestido negro.

Al final el móvil salió despedido sin recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrió y como mejor pudo salió a tropiezos. El lobby del edificio departamental estaba tranquilo, pero en cuanto lo vio no pudo sino fruncir mucho el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó acusadoramente.

— ¿Yo? No sé, esperándote quizás.

Su enfado era tal que dejó el vestido como estaba y solo se puso encima el abrigo color malva.

—Yo te voy a llevar al aeropuerto, el jefe manda una disculpa.

Karin abrió la boca, pero en lugar de gritar y perder más tiempo, le arrojó su maleta derribándolo sobre uno de los sillones.

—Muévete. — dijo.

—A mi no se me hizo tarde, yo llevo aquí dos horas. — respondió malhumorado pero llevando la maleta de todas formas.

Karin volvió a intentar con el móvil y no lo dejó hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Se puede saber porque Hōzuki Suigetsu está llevándome al aeropuerto?

—_No he terminado lo que empecé anoche._

—Y de nuevo no podías avisarme, me hubiera pedido un taxi.

—_No seas necia, no te ha hecho nada, además ni siquiera te va a acompañar a Konoha._

— ¡¿No me ha hecho nada?!

—_Karin, ya déjalo._

— ¡Lo dejo!

Y colgó el teléfono enfurruñada en su asiento por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró el viaje solo fallidamente amenizado por la música de una estación local.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron en el horizonte cuando Karin ya estaba entregando su boleto y pasaporte para abordar.

—Bienvenida, disfrute su viaje.

Konoha desde el cielo parecía una mancha verde, y Karin se sintió profundamente decepcionada. No era enemiga de los árboles, incluso tenía anexa a su firma en correos electrónicos una leyenda en la que pedía valorar si era realmente necesario imprimir el documento anexo, ¡Pero ella deseaba enormes rascacielos de acero y cristal!

Sospechó que había algunos porque el sol del atardecer tenía reflejos entre algunas partes de la mancha verde.

El aviso para colocarse los cinturones de seguridad se encendió reiterado por la azafata de melosa voz. Cosa de minutos, ya estaban abajo, cada quien tomando sus bolsas y empezando a bajar. Tras un largo rato en que debió hacer el proceso de verificación de llegada, y cuando ya era prácticamente de noche según corroboró al ajustar su reloj de pulsera a la zona horaria, no se mostró realmente sorprendida de no encontrar ningún transporte esperando por ella.

—Claro, solo a él se le ocurre mandarme sola y sin preparativos de llegada. — dijo amargamente pero sin hacer dramas excesivos, estaba demasiado molesta como para permitir al sufrimiento interrumpir su creciente ira.

"_Toma lugar, llanto"_ dijo mentalmente _"vas después de las ganas de asesinarlo, la necesidad de estrellarle la cabeza contra el escritorio, y el deseo de clavarle un bolígrafo en el ojo."_

Llamó un taxi, el conductor le ayudó a subir la maleta en la cajuela mientras ella se acomodaba en el interior tan dignamente como podía, después de todo, iba por cuestiones profesionales. Indicó la dirección del hotel que había reservado y se pusieron en marcha.

A través del cristal la ciudad fue apareciendo, sin comprender cómo era posible, frente a ella desfilaron uno a uno inmensos edificios de cristal con elegantes marcos luminosos, anuncios en pantallas LED y otras muchas invenciones tecnológicas.

De hecho, en todo el camino no vio ni un solo árbol.

— ¿Primera vez en Konoha? — preguntó mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Sí, es más increíble de lo que imaginé.

—De día es el lugar perfecto para las familias y apenas anochece comienza la fiesta.

—Genial. ¿Algún lugar que deba visitar?

—Depende. Interés académico; la Biblioteca Central, el templo Nakano y el museo de la hoja oculta, allá en la montaña donde están esos cuatro rostros esculpidos, son antiguos líderes. Si viene de vacaciones, obligado pasar a las aguas termales y el jardín botánico Yamanaka, pero si hablamos de negocios... Restaurantes altamente recomendables el Ichiraku ramen, BBQ Chang's y por supuesto y si su bolsillo lo permite el Kento-Umai*. Respecto a bares la competencia es más reñida, podría ser Goshiki, AllGreen… hay uno nuevo, Senbon Ichi. Es cuestión de gustos, lo que le recomiendo es original de Konoha, además están las franquicias del resto del mundo. Su hotel es céntrico así que podrá llegar a casi cualquier lugar a pie.

Karin asintió distraídamente.

—Llegamos. — anunció el hombre al doblar una esquina.

La joven abrió mucho la boca al encontrarse de frente a un majestuoso hotel de cristal con luces doradas, de tal suerte que sin temor a exagerar, parecía un lingote de oro. Apartó la vista tratando de comportarse porque algo en su pecho le decía que no podía ser ese el hotel que su jefe/amante le había reservado porque era demasiado tacaño incluso con ella que le consentía en la cama. Si por él fuera le había mandado con una bolsa de dormir y que ocupara los parques públicos.

Sin embargo, el conductor se orilló justo en la entrada, justo enseguida un empleado uniformado se acercó a abrirle la puerta ofreciendo su brazo para ayudarla a salir.

Karin se acomodó el abrigo recordando que el vestido aún estaba abierto, pero al menos estaba agradecida por haber llegado con un vestido de noche nuevo y su mejor abrigo. De haberse puesto el traje gris que había escogido, incluso parecería que pertenecía al servicio. La condujeron a la recepción donde una muy sonriente mujer le preguntó si tenia reservación.

—Sí, mi nombre es Karin Seidou.

—Sí, su habitación es la 610. — dijo entregándole una pequeña cartera de piel donde venía una tarjeta de acceso; —Enseguida le acompañarán. — continuó haciendo una señal al empleado que llevaba la maleta. De esa manera, y tras tomar un ascensor y caminar un pequeño pasillo, frente a ella estaba la que sería su habitación…

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, en cuanto puso un pie dentro las luces empezaron encenderse de manera automática iluminando una estancia enorme.

El empleado caminó automáticamente hasta la habitación donde dejó la maleta preguntando si deseaba que desempacara por ella, a lo que se negó rotundamente, no iba a permitir que un desconocido hurgara su ropa interior.

Pensó en si debía darle propina, pero antes de que cuando menos abrirá su bolsa de mano, él ya había salido deseándole una excelente noche y haciendo de su conocimiento que el restaurante funcionaba toda la noche.

Decidió tomar un baño para ver si se le abría el apetito, pero no hubo resultado alguno y aunque era de noche, era temprano, así que se aventuro a ver si habría alguna tienda abierta para poder comprar algo para usar a la mañana siguiente en la presentación. Así que tan arreglada como pudo, con bolso en mano y tras haber asegurado su computadora y los documentos que llevaba en la caja fuerte de su habitación, salió dispuesta a no regresar sin algo nuevo.

El clima era agradable y el ambiente vivo hacia vibrar las calles. Fascinada por no ver todo apagado salvo las luces de las luminarias de la calle, y gente que no estaba en su cama descansando sino animosamente disfrutando el fin de semana.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado, un aparador apareció frente a ella, una traje rojo enteramente, únicamente sobresalían unos filos negros que delineaban la silueta y forma del conjunto. Cualquiera, incluida ella misma, pensarían que son su rojo en el pelo, rojo en la ropa sería demasiado, sin embargo, también supo que no había nada más adecuado, más fuera de lugar en una reunión en la que todos usarían negro, gris muy oscuro y azul marino. Sin pensarlo más entró a la tienda, se lo probó y sin más decidió pagarlo,

Paseo por los anaqueles y aunque había muchas cosas que le gustaron, decidió esperar un poco, no quería gastar todo su dinero en la primera noche.

Salió solamente con tres bolsas y continuó caminando, pronto algo en su memoria se activó al ver un letrero que tomaba la esquina completa de una calle. La puerta era tan sencilla como dos hojas abatibles de cristal con el nombre rotulado, la mitad en uno, la mitad en otro. Pero lo que llamaba la atención eran las paredes, que parecían ser una cascada que caía sobre un camino de piedras redondeadas. Era una técnica sencilla pero que bien ejecutada, daba unos efectos espectaculares.

—Será cosa del destino… Senbon Ichi, eres mi primer visita. — dijo entrando al lugar.

Había bastante gente, pero con un denominador en común. Eran mujeres en su inmensa mayoría. Caminó encantada con los detalles porque por un solo instante, parecía que había entrado en el barrio viejo, el de las películas en blanco y negro de detectives y vedettes. Era exactamente el mismo estilo pero tal cual con el tiempo encima, los muros con apariencia de papel desgastado y pintura cayendo con pedazos de yeso, las mesas con el color desvanecido en algunas partes y los colores apagados de la tapicería que era nueva.

Era la única que estaba sola, las demás mujeres estaban en grupos y charlaban escandalosamente. Un mesero, impecablemente arreglado se acercó preguntándoles si buscaba a alguien o deseaba un lugar, ella refirió que era lo segundo y el joven prontamente la acompañó hasta una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana desde la cual parecía que afuera llovía a raudales.

Karin estaba segura de que era una mesa en la que se solía poner el teléfono en algunas casas, pero pronto comprendió que toda la decoración era reutilización de muebles, al menos en diseño; una sala por allá era de tarimas y carretes, otra de barriles de madera, un diván de lectura era un asiento para tres, una pianola con las patas recortadas era una mesa y alcanzó a distinguir algunas partes de bicicletas haciendo asientos en la barra principal.

Tomó la carta que parecía un pasaporte alargado con sellos y timbres postales desgastados, solo en imagen porque el papel era lustroso y perfectamente liso. La bebidas estaban catalogadas por tipo y había incluso una sección de comida, pero antes de leer se dedico a revisar el diseño porque no podía negar que resultaba curioso en demasía, pues una carta generalmente era una lista de nombres y precios con fotografías de la comida o bebida más cara.

—Buenas noches.

Karin se sobresaltó, la voz era más grave que la de su camarero y pronto se encontró frente a un hombre con la misma elegancia en el traje aunque un poco distinto al demás servicio. La joven se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, tenía una buena presencia y una sonrisa francamente divina.

— ¿Qué desea? — preguntó, aunque a ella la pregunta se le antojo más sugerente a que si hablara de algo para beber.

—En realidad no busco nada especial, aunque no quisiera nada fuerte porque mañana tengo un día de trabajo muy importante. — consiguió decir.

Él volvió a sonreír y ella solo atinó a acomodarse las gafas que en realidad no se habían movido, pero que pensó, habían resbalado por la nariz.

— ¿Vodka y Club soda?

—Claro. — respondió aunque no estaba segura.

Unos minutos después, estaba de vuelta con un vaso tan cristalino que parecía ser solo agua, de no ser porque alcanzaba a ver aun las burbujas adheridas a los hielos.

—Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui… esta noche, atenderé todo lo que desee.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_* Kento-Umai, 10 puntos para quien adivine de dónde es este restaurante._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
